Savin'me
by nananohana
Summary: Ela não faz menção de como poderia enlouquecer a mente de outro alguém. Minha primeira Songfic do Zoro para Nami, espero que gostem .


Os personagens desta Fanfic pertencem Eiichiro Oda, mangá/anime One Piece. A letra da musica utilizada pertence há Savin'me – Nickelback

Essa irritação e inquietação me atrapalham de tal maneira que só tenho vontade de me isolar e não sentir a sua presença.

Já estou cansado de ter você em minha mente, eu tento te esquecer, tento desfragmentar essa maldita ilusão, com certeza é uma das minhas piores batalhas.

Eu só quero que você desapareça e deixe o meu ser sereno como era antes, mas agora a única coisa que faço é silenciosamente me arrastar até você.

**Prison's gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

**Os portões da prisão não se abrirão para mim...**

**Com estas mãos e joelhos eu estou rastejando**

**Eu alcanço você...**

Toda vez que estou sozinho tentando esquecer os meus problemas, de tudo que terei de enfrentar, você aparece destruindo o que planejei.

Quando estou com você, as paredes parecem me pressionar, eu tento estender meus braços para sentir sua suave pele, mas de repente eles se tornam tão pesados quanto aço, fazendo com que eu não possa alcançar você.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**Bem, eu estou aterrorizado com essas quatro paredes**

**Estas barras de ferro não podem aprisionar minha alma aqui**

Eu grito silenciosamente seu nome tentando zelar sua proteção em cada batalha, dou o melhor de mim para ser seu escudo, seu anjo protetor.

Você me olha preocupada, muitas vezes com lágrimas nos olhos, mas seu sorriso é tão reconfortante que a dor em meu corpo simplesmente desaparece.

Eu a chamo silenciosamente para que venha a meu encontro antes que eu caia numa escuridão sem fim.

Eu estendo minha mão a você, antes que tudo escureça, assim vou caindo, o céu esta no chão.

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**I'm fallin'**

**Tudo que eu preciso é você**

**Venha, por favor, estou chamando...**

**Eu estou gritando por você**

**Apresse-se, estou caindo... ...**

**Estou caindo**

Se não sou o que você acha certo, me ensine, me guie, brigue comigo mais do que de costume, só me diga o que devo fazer.

Quebrei meu orgulho, honra, muitas vezes abandonei meu "eu" para satisfazer seus desejos, seus estúpidos caprichos, agüentei tudo isso para te ver feliz.

Venha a mim que te mostrarei tudo que posso ser, venha descobrir tudo de mim, venha sentir tudo o que você nunca sentiu.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

**Mostre-me como é**

**Ser o último a ficar de pé**

**E ensine-me a diferença entre o certo e o errado**

**E eu te mostrarei o que posso ser**

Nos seus olhos encontro uma razão para que eu possa deixar toda essa dor para trás.

Salvei-te inúmeras vezes, nunca sequer sai do seu lado, faria tudo novamente sem dúvidas, porque no fundo eu sei que você pertence a mim.

Mas só quero escutar de seus lábios, se vale à pena tentar me salvar, se vale à pena arriscar sua vida junto da minha.

Diga para mim, o quanto você precisa de mim.

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

**Diga isso para mim**

**Diga isso por mim**

**E eu deixarei essa vida para trás**

**Diga se vale a pena me salvar...**

Já não sei mais o que fazer sem você, qualquer outro que ousa a se aproximar, me faz ser governado pelo ódio, o fluxo do meu sangue fica invertido sem você por perto, de modo que minhas veias se rasguem sem sua presença.

Inimigos, amigos, conhecidos e desconhecidos, isso não me importa, pois o único que tem direito de estar com você, sou seu.

Venha logo a mim, as minhas asas já não suportam o peso que está aglomerado em meu peito, Nami você é a única mulher que pode me guiar até os portões do paraíso.

Quanto mais eu me afundo nessa escuridão, mais meus olhos lhe vêem, mais minhas narinas sentem seu precioso perfume, mais a minha pele se arrepia a cada contato, cada vez mais minha alma se consume.

**Heaven's gates won't open up for me**

**With these broken wings I'm fallin'**

**And all I see is you**

**Os portões do paraíso não se abrirão para mim**

**Com essas asas quebradas estou caindo**

**E tudo que eu vejo é você...**

Você está a poucos passos de mim nesse presente momento, mova as suas pernas, olhe nos meus olhos, agarre-me com raiva, me beije loucamente.

Grite meu nome, chore meu nome, vamos falar para o mundo que nossos olhos só vêem a nós mesmos.

Tão opostos, tão próximos, tão odiosos, tão amorosos... tão preciosa que conseguiu mudar minha vida num simples olhar.

Eu fico tão cego em sua presença, tão estúpido e grosseiro, ladra maldita que levou tudo de mim, meu orgulho, meu prazer, meu dinheiro, minha dignidade, minha alma e meu coração.

Eu grito silenciosamente seu nome, você me fita com olhos angustiantes, qual seu medo em dizer que me ama.

Venha rápido a mim, corra para mim.

O céu está no chão.

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

**I'm fallin'**

**Tudo que eu preciso é você**

**Venha, por favor, estou chamando...**

**Eu estou gritando por você**

**Apresse-se, estou caindo... ...**

**Estou caindo**

**Minha primeira songfik, ñ sejam tão críticos skaposkapskpaks**

**R&R**


End file.
